S T A R
by wwsans
Summary: Junsu has always had eyes for Seohyun. And she just might have some feelings for him as well. However, there is one slight factor that can keep them away from each other: JUNHO. SeohyunJunsuJunho. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**ch oo**

" _Even in my dreams, people disapprove  
They say I'm crazy If I erase the world, that makes you mine  
Why would I lose you to anybody else ?  
No, I can never understand that  
I'll make it so that you'll only look at me,  
I'll give you everything when we kiss,  
I'll give you everything so that you can never leave me I'll keep you in my cold heart_

_You are my **STAR**,  
I'm your No.1 fan Baby, please take my hand._ "

**Fan. } Epik High**

** x x x  
**

It hurts when you love someone you can't have. It hurts even more when that someone is just within your grasp. And it hurts when you look at them and see that they're happy with someone else. Yet .. you can't help but have a tiny sliver of hope. Hope that you will be loved by that someone. Why do we hope ? Why do we continue to yearn affection from this one person ? From this one being out of all the other six billion that inhabit this earth ?

A question that 22-year-old Kim Junsu could not find the answer to. And whenever he thought of it, a piercing pain in his heart broke out.

He propped his chin onto his hand and leaned against the library table, gazing out at the window. The sky was an autumn brown - slowly fading to a lighter shade of yellow. Countless trails of stratus clouds blanketed it. Junsu slowly traced the name **Seo JuHyun** onto the table top with his finger. His lips curled into a sad smile.

The click of a door broke the silence.

" Hyung ! It's time to go ! You're not gonna stay in this creepy library all night, are you ? " called out the second Jun-bro.

Junsu smiled and slid the chair back in its proper place after he got up.

" I'm not one for staying at libraries. Especially when it's nearly dusk, " he replied.

Junho scoffed, " Yeah right. Stop lying, hyung. I know you used to write poetry a lot. "

The other brother chuckled and trapped the younger one in a headlock, giving him a playful noogie on the head.

" Ah ! That hurts ! Stop it ! "

" Not until you buy me some ice cream, hehe ~ "

Junsu let go of his dongsaeng and patted the boy's head. Junho looked at his elder disapprovingly but walked with him outside anyway. The two walked with their arms slung over each others' shoulders toward the mini-mart.


	2. Only You

**ch o1**

" _Only you, if it's not you, I can't be fixed _  
_I wouldn't be able to breathe again _  
_It's only you, my baby, it's only you._ "

**Only You. } 2PM**

**x x x  
**

Junsu snuck a glance into SNSD's dressing room just as they were walking by. He could see Seohyun giving Tiffany a sip of her bubble-tea.

_Aww, that's so sweet_, he thought before he turned his attention toward the stage entrance. He could feel Chansung's gaze on him as the two walked side by side.

It was several awkward silences later that Junsu finally confronted him, " What is it, Chansung ? "

" I saw what you did, hyung, " the maknae said with a smile on his lips, " I've never seen that side of you, hehe .. "

" What on earth are you talking about ? Have those week-old eggs finally gone to your head ? "

Chansung flinched, " What ?! Hey, you guys should've told me those eggs were bad. I was sick for three weeks with food poisoning, " he rubbed his stomach with a sad expression, " and besides, I know you've been peeking on the SNSD members while they're changing in their dressing rooms, hyung. "

" That's just wrong, " uttered the Leadja as he passed the two - throwing a disappointed look at Junsu.

" I didn't do nothing ! " He exclaimed. However, as quickly as it started the conversation ended.

The seven boys stood near under the ledge of the stage platform - gazing upon the ecstatic performers with observant eyes. Wooyoung nudged Junsu and slightly thrusted his chin towards the two stage doors. Emerging from the thick sheets of iron metal were the SNSD girls. All nine of them were wrapped in a tight sailor uniform - with few moderations to provide a sexy aura.

Junsu's eye was caught on Seohyun. Planted right on top of the left side of her chest was a silver badge with a red-white-and-blue striped ribbon hanging from it - the badge was in a shape of a **STAR**. He smirked,_ Aren't those for sheriffs ? _

He quickly focused his attention on the stage as the maknae approached him.

" Excuse me .. "

He could feel her puppy-eye'd gaze on him, but chose to ignore it. He wasn't gonna go all fanboy on her - he would act cool, slick, and tough; just like the actors in dramas.

_Good job, Junsu. Keep it cool_, he thought to himself; while trying ever so hardly not to so much as peer at her.

" (ahem) Excuse me .. "

Her voice chimed in once more. The Kim statue still resisted, his stance ever so arrogant and calm. Seohyun let out a small sigh and pouted.

" Excuse me, " she tapped him on the shoulder (there was no way he could escape her now).

Junsu looked to Seohyun; he swore he was seeing **STARS**. The last time that he was face to face with her ..

" Yes, young one ? "

_Dammit._

Luckily, she was too anxious to get to her question to worry about his remark, " Sunbae, will you please hand that water bottle to me ? "

_Sunbae ?_

" Ah, of course, " Junsu turned around and took a water bottle from the outstretched hand of a staff member (who must've been holding that bottle for quite some time) and handed it off to Seohyun.

" Thank you. "

She bowed quickly and returned to her group. Junsu smiled as she disappeared into the horde of people. He turned back to the stage and sighed, _' Yes, young one ' ? Junsu, you are going out of your mind again. (sigh) I'm been watching too much Wild Bunny again. And I wonder whats up with that ' sunbae thing. '_

He felt a hand at his shoulder. It was Junho; the boy grinned his usual grin - his eyes disappearing into thin lines.

" Hi, hyung ~! "

" Er .. hey .. Junho. "

" We're going up next right after KARA. :D "

" I know. "

" You don't seem so excited, hyung, " the younger boy replied, his eye-smiles slowly fading away.

Junsu answered with a sigh, " Just tired; Taec kept on snoring again. " And began chugging some water that a fellow staff member had shoved into his hand.

" Hmm .. I see, " Junho steadied his arm onto Junsu's shoulder. Changing the subject, he bluntly questioned, " Is it true you like Seohyun ? "

PSHHHHHHHHHT !!

Water (and Junsu's spit) contaminated the stage floors, fellow staff and performers, as well as the cameras. Junsu instinctively bowed his head to the others apologetically and wiped the cameras' lens with his sleeve. After the majority of the mess was cleaned up, Junsu grabbed his dongsaeng's collar and pulled him backstage into their dressing room.

" Junho, you are never to discuss this outside of the dorm ! " he hissed.

" Sorry, hyung. I was just curious, " replied Junho innocently as he tried to pry Junsu's hands off the neck of his shirt.

" Look, we're not at home right now; so we can't talk about these things at the moment, " the older brother let go and swiftly walked out to the stage. But just before he left the doorway, he turned his head slightly towards the room and said in a low voice, " and if you really want to know, yeah - I do think she's kinda **cute.** So, just drop it, okay ? "

He vanished into the crowd of bustling makeup artists and hair stylists. Junho lowered his gaze onto the floor and shuffled his feet. _So Chansung was right. Hyung does have a thing for Seohyun_. He felt lonely. His only " brother " was going to leave him for a girl. And after they got married, he would be alone forever - with nothing but the title of " Rain Jr. " to comfort him. He sighed.

Just then, the MCs announced, " And next up is 2PM !! With their second single **Again & Again** !! "

Junho picked up a jogging pace and tried to catch up with the members (who were probably on stage by now). _I have to get rid of Seohyun somehow. I just have to. I can't stand living the rest of my life alone without my hyung. Mission: Get Rid of Seohyun starts now. _


	3. Forever With You

**ch o2**

" _I remember the day I met you as if it was any other day_

_Your white, white face _  
_Your pure, pure eyes _  
_The snow that fell that night _  
_Even your bright smile_

_I remember everything one by one _  
_I'll never forget that image 'cause you are my life_  
_...._  
_Wanting to look again right after looking _  
_Pleasing to hear over and over again_

_Your lovely name._ "

**Forever With You. } Big Bang ft. Park Bom**

**x x x  
**

" Good job, everyone ! " exclaimed their manager. He patted the backs of the hardworking members.

Junsu moved through the shuffling crowd of people, occasionally bowing and pardoning himself. He finally reached to the dressing room and plopped himself onto a couch. Taec and Khun squeezed in next to him.

Jay walked in, panting and sweaty, " That was a good performance, kids. "

Everyone smiled and murmured in agreement.

" But, our line is still sloppy. So, we'll have to practice a bit more when we get home, " the room started getting quite - with groans of disappointment to fill in the silence, " And Junho .. you looked pretty out of it today. You're not usually like this, is something wrong ? "

Six pairs of eyes turned towards the Rain-look-alike. He only stared back at them and replied sheepishly, " Uh, yeah .. I was just a bit .. distracted. I don't know, I-I'll try better next time. "

Jay nodded with approval and patted the boy's back.

Jung Min (or Minjae), the manager, poked his head in the door and said, " Boys, there's also one more thing I have to discuss with you. "

But before he could finish his sentence they all headed out again for the announcement of this week's ' Winner ', Junho stayed a distance away from them - plotting away to keep Seohyun away from Junsu.

**x x x**

" Hey, how old is that bag of chips ? "

" Hmm .. I dunno, looks like about .. 2-3 weeks ? "

" A'ight, hand it over. "

Munch, munch, swallow.

" Aww gross, hyung ! That was already **OPENED**, too ! "

Jay smirked at the chubby-cheeked member, " You will soon learn about the cruel ways of life, little grasshopper. We mustn't waste the food we have. "

Wooyoung slapped the bag out of his hyung's hand, " That's in Africa, smart one. Didn't you read books back in Seattle ? "

" No. Why do you think I never went to college ? "

The boys were in the van on their way home after winning a mutizen. Inside, the poor vehicle was littered with empty soda cans, crumpled up bags of food; scattered chips, coins, and lollipops; and one lone dirty sock (no one knew how it got there). It was terrifying just looking at it. However, the boys of 2PM had to settle for it, as they were not very comfortable touching the dirty sock.

The van slowed to a stop in front of the house (the members didn't like living in cramped apartments). The driveway was usually bare since the only inhabitants of the building were the 2PM men themselves (and of course, their manager), but today, a mysterious white sedan was parked in front. Everyone cast puzzled looks at each other as they noticed the unknown vehicle.

Junho's eyes were caught on the front porch, " What the -- "

" Oh ~ Look, they're home ! We should go tell them ! "

Skipping off the porch were seven female figures, who were none other than ... **SNSD & 2NE1** !!

Smiles were immediately planted onto the faces of the 2PM members (except for Junho that is). They all exchanged greetings with each other, politely bowing and shaking hands.

Afterwards, they all went into the house, where Sunny of SNSD explained the situation.

" So, your house is under pest extermination, huh ? " Taec said with a sympathetic look.

Sunny (who was accompanied by Seohyun, Tiffany, Yuri and Hyoyeon) smiled sadly, " Yeah, apparently, one of our members left the refigerator open and forgot to close the backdoor one night and .. well, I'm pretty sure you know what happened. "

" Did you find the culprit ? " Wooyoung questioned suddenly.

" Yeah, but we already forgave her of her mistake, " the girls turned to look at Yuri, " kinda .. "

Taec nodded and moved his attention towards the two other girls - Minji and Dara, " And what about 2NE1 ? "

" Mr. YG was planning to remodel the building - and since we live in the same building, we had to move out for awhile, " replied Dara, " We were told not to interfere with Big Bang's schedule, so we couldn't crash with them. During the day before we were to be evicted from our home, your kind manager offered us to stay at your house after overhearing our conversation while we were backstage. "

" Hey ! " Jay snapped as he looked at the manager, " Why didn't you tell us about this earlier ? "

" What ? I told you guys I needed to discuss something with you, and you all walked out on me ! " Minjae shot back defensively.

" Tch, whatever, " replied the Seattle man.

Chansung ignored the two knuckleheads and went back to the subject, " Wait, nuna .. if you're here .. where are the rest of 2NE1 ? "

Wooyoung chimed in, " Yeah .. and what about the other SNSD members ? "

" They're all at motels, " replied Sunny bluntly.

All the men turned to look at each other and questioned altogether, " Why ? "

" Because they were told to stay there for the time being while our dorms were being repaired. "

" Well, weren't you supposed to go with them ? "

Sunny heaved a heavy sigh before saying, " Well .. I didn't feel like it. "

" WHAT ?! " responded the men.

" You're not a woman, " Tiffany pointed out, " you wouldn't understand. "

" What's not to understand ? " said the Leadja with a chuckle.

Tiffany just shook her head. The conversation ended that way and it was agreed that the seven girls would be staying. Luckily, Sunny had explained again that they would only be staying for five weeks. That night, all 15 of them had their first dinner with each other.

**x x x**

Junho threw himself onto the bed and clasped his hands behind his head. Now that there were seven more mouths to feed and seven more mouths to care for, the boys were all cramped into one room; the girls in the other and manager Minjae in the last one. Minjae had strictly forbidden any of the 2PM members to sleep on the living room floor, as it was very disrespectful in front of guests. Hence, the reason behind them confined in one room.

Junho looked over to see Junsu staring out the window. He cocked an eyebrow.

" It's his special **STAR**, " whispered Taec with a boyish grin. He sat down next to the confused Jun-bro, " Every night, he wishes on it. "

"Wishes for what ? " Junho questioned.

Taec laughed softly, " That he'll get married to Seohyun. "

" I can hear you Ok Taecyeon, " the two were startled by Junsu's voice. He did not turn around but continued, " Don't think I don't know about you and your SNSD fantasies. "

" H-hyung ! That's absurd ! " the tall Asian man snapped back - a streak of scarlet running across his face.

Junho shook his head and approached his twin, " Don't tell me you really wish for those type of things, hyung. "

" It would be kinda nice, " Junsu smiled, " if she would acknowledge me. I want her to think of me differently - not just some sunbae. I really do like her, Seohyun, she's a pretty girl. I think if we ever got married, she'd do well in her role. "

" I don't think you should set your expectations so high, " Junho seized the chance to repel Junsu from Seohyun, " I mean, from what I hear, she's a pretty picky girl. She only dates guys that don't eat burgers .. a-and guys that eat fried beans for snacks ! Can you believe that ? That's just **crazy**. "

" I'm **already** crazy, Junho. "

Junho sighed, " What I mean is .. I just don't think she's cut out for you, hyung. In fact, no girl on earth is ! "

" You greedy, little Korean boy, " Nichkhun just came in after helping out with the dishes (followed by Wooyoung), " Are you trying to steal all the girls from your hyung ? "

" Ah, no it's not like that ~! "

" Heh, I guess I don't have to worry about anything ~ " commented Wooyoung as he laid a futon onto the floor, " Tiffany and Dara-nuna are both here. That's just amazing. Now I have **two** fangirls living with me. I bet they won't be able to keep their hands off of me in the morning with my sexy bedhead. "

Chansung (who appeared out of nowhere) scoffed, " Yeah, right. Tiffany hates you because you said that she was your least favorite member, and Dara-nuna doesn't even know who you are. I even talked to her and she referred you as the ' chubby-cheeked kid . ' "

" Arghh ~! Damn these cheeks ! " Wooyoung glowered.

Junsu chuckled as the other five began a fight about which of the girl group idols liked them. He chose to ignore them and stared out at his **STAR** again, wishing and wishing that someday Seohyun might see good in him and treat him differently. He smiled and breathed on the glass. He slowly traced the name **Seo JuHyun**.

Just then, Jay walked in, " Junsu, do you really have to write that on everything you touch ? "

**x x x**

Outside of the door, an SNSD member eavesdropped on the 2PM members. It was none other than Yuri, who originally was going to sneak a few snacks into the girls' room, but was side-tracked when she heard the name of her friend.

" That he'll get married to Seohyun. "

" I can hear you Ok Taecyeon (blah blah blah) "

More conversing.

" It would be kinda nice, if she would acknowledge me. I want her to think of me differently - not just some sunbae. I really do like her, Seohyun, she's a pretty girl. I think if we ever got married, she'd do well in her role. "

Yuri winced, _What ?! Junsu-oppa likes Seohyun ? Daebak ! .. I really have been watching too much **Wild Bunny** lately. Oh ! Here comes Nichkhun-oppa !_

She quickly skidded back into the room, overly-anxious to tell her members about her discovery.


	4. Because of You pt 1

**ch o3 - pt. 1  
**

" _I cried a lot because of you _  
_I laughed a lot because of you _  
_I believed in the love because of you _  
_...._

_I miss you _  
_I need you _  
_Even in my dreams, I'm with you _  
_My heart aches _  
_It's too much to bear _  
_Where are you ?_  
_Can't live without you _  
_Please come back to me _  
_And stay with me._ "

**Because of You. } After School**

**x x x**

Morning clouds trailed the sky as morning dawned. Countless numbers of birds filled the vast space with their chirps. And nearby, awake in a room crowded with six other boys, was Junsu. His eyelids felt heavy and tempted him to close them and go back to sleep. But he couldn't; he wanted to make breakfast for their new guests.

He quietly slid out of the room, making sure that he didn't stir the members in any way. He proceeded to the kitchen - only to be surprised that the seven ladies had already helped themselves to the house. The girls glanced up from their meal.

" Ah ~ So, you're finally awake, huh, " said Sunny with a bright smile on her face.

" Uh .. yeah, " Junsu tried to talk with an essence that he didn't just wake up, " Um .. what are you guys doing up so early ? "

" Junsu-oppa, you're so silly ~ " Tiffany let out a small giggle, " We always wake up at this time ! "

" A-always ?! " he failed to hide his shock.

" Uh-huh, otherwise, this wouldn't be breakfast, right ? " Tiffany flashed him a grin.

Minji scooted to the left and patted on the seat between her and Seohyun, " Come, sit and eat with us, oppa. "

" I'll go grab another bowl ! " Sunny shouted (half-shattering Yuri's ear, who was the closest to her).

" Eh .. o-okay ? o __ o "

Nevertheless, Junsu squeezed in between the two younger girls and sat in a criss-crossed position. He looked over to his right and smiled at Seohyun, " Hi. "

She said nothing and smiled back at him, returning back to her meal. Junsu couldn't help but feel a bit rejected that he couldn't get a ' hello ' out of her. Sunny set a bowl brimming with steamed rice in front of him. He thanked her and began eating. Lucky for Junsu, he didn't have to say much - as the girls were pretty talkative themselves - giving the 2PM member an opportunity to eat fully and not embarrass himself.

" Yah ! You selfish kid ! " Jay and Chansung emerged from the room - their hair a horrible mess and eye mucus crusted on their eyelids, " Eating with the girls and not bothering to tell your hyung - "

" And maknae, " Chansung added.

" - about it. "

A frown formed on Tiffany's lips, " Must you really come into the kitchen like that ? Don't you have the decency to at least wash your face ? "

Jay glanced over at the SNSD member with a straight face, " That's against the law. "

" What law ? "

" The Law of Men. "

Chansung and Jay bursted out laughing. Tiffany rolled her eyes and Junsu hung his head in shame. These were the fools he had to live with. Out of all the times this could've happened, it had to happen **NOW**. And in front of Seohyun. Junsu heaved a sigh. Minji looked at him with a sympathetic smile and patted his back.

" Ok, you guys, " Yuri stood up, " Bring that coffee table over here and we'll get you some bowls. "

The two knuckleheads highfived each other and slid the table next to the dining table. They sat down eagerly waiting for their rice bowls. The majority of the girls were confined into the kitchen area. Their moods had shot up at Junsu's arrival, but quickly died down the second Park Jaebeom and the Eatinator walked into the room. However, just when they thought it couldn't get worse ..

" I can't believe you ate nine whole servings of pork beans last night .. "

" How do you expect us to go into the bathroom through all that stank ?! "

" Taec .. do us a favor and don't ever eat beans again. "

The last four do-dos entered the room, astonished by the aroma of food - **HOME-MADE** food .. that they could actually **EAT**.

" OH NO ~~ There's **MORE** of them ~! " Yuri whined, " We're not gonna have enough rice ~~ "

" We're almost out of chicken curry, so you kids are gonna have to settle for fish sauce or whatever, " informed Hyoyeon with a sigh.

" What ?! " Wooyoung slapped his hands against his cheeks, " A whole meal is not a meal without chicken ! "

" Shut up, Woo, " Taec said thumping the mandu-cheeked member on the back of the head, " We'll just get manager to buy us something when we go out. "

" Oh right. "

**x x x**

After an hour or two, the group was finally finished - with washing the dishes and all (this include showering - _ -). They sprawled all over in the living room, thinking of something to pass time. Junsu casually propped his arm against Seohyun's side of the couch. He tried thinking of a way to start a conversation, but couldn't find any.

" Unnie, " Seohyun was speaking Hyoyeon, " I'm bored .. "

Hyoyeon looked up to Seohyun from her lying position. She sat up, " So, what do you want to do then ? "

The cute maknae made a face, " I don't know .. "

" Well, why don't we do .. a dance battle ! "

Seohyun laughed, " But I suck at dancing ~ "

" Ok ~ " The dancing queen stood up and brushed off her pants and was about to give up when a thought came to her, " Wait ! I have an idea ! You know how in those idol game shows, they split the idols into groups of two and the contestants do through a bunch of obstacles and games and crap ? "

" Uh .. yeah ? " everyone replied in unison.

" Why don't we do something similar to that ? So, basically, there will be three tests. The first test will be set in the streets. Your goal is to get three people to buy you something - "

" Oh that's gonna be easy, " interrupted Chansung.

" - without letting them know that you're an idol. "

" Dammit, " the eating machine sprawled onto his stomach.

" The item has to be worth at least $1. And you can't use some poor excuse like, ' I look like Rain, will you please buy me something ? ' or anything like that to get people to buy you something, " everyone stared at Junho for a bit before finally turning their attention towards Hyoyeon, " No flashing either ! "

All eyes turned to Jay Park.

" Hey. So, like, how do we determine the winner ? " Faint murmurs spread through the room after Tiffany popped the question.

" Hmmm ... " Hyoyeon cupped her chin in her hand, " Well .. I guess, there'll have to be one referee. Hm. How about this ? I'll be the referee and whoever reaches the cafe first wins. The loser is the one that finished last. Punishment is treating everyone to Korean BBQ dinner. "

" YEAH ~! " All the boys let out cheers.

" We should do this in pairs, " suggested Dara.

" Yeah, I'm up for it ~ " agreed Wooyoung, raising his eyebrows at his nuna (who just ignored him).

Hyoyeon nodded her head, " M'kay, that sounds fine. "

" Unnie, I'll referee with you so that there'll be an even amount of girls, " Minji offered.

" Alright, " the older girl responded with a happy look, " OK, so how are we gonna do this ? "

" Ladder game ? "

" .. Yeah. "

Several minutes later, the couples were picked: Taec and Sunny, Junsu and Seohyun, Tiffany and Jay, Dara and Chansung, Junho and Yuri - and last but not least - Nichkhun and Wooyoung.

Wooyoung stared at the board with disappointment, " I can't believe it. Why is it that I'm always stuck with **YOU** ? "

Nichkhun shot Wooyoung a glare and said in a threatening tone, " Why ? Is that a problem, Wooyoung ? "

" U-uh .. " he could feel himself shrink under his hyung's shadow, " N-no .. it's fine. Really. Actually, it's an **HONOR **to be paired up with you. "

Khun smirked, " That's a good boy, " and pinched one of his member's cheeks.

Junsu looked nervously over to Seohyun, " Well, I guess we're a couple now, huh ? "

The shy girl laughed lightly, " Yeah. "

" Reminds you of Idol Army days, right ? " he pushed on trying to get her to talk.

Seohyun smiled sadly, remembering that the two ended up being separated during that episode. She and Wooyoung while he was coupled with Tiffany, " A little .. I guess. "

Her nostalgic thoughts were broken by the sudden emptiness in her hand filled up by Junsu's. The two walked out of the house, side by side, holding hands. Behind them, Junho stared at them - mentally shooting beams out of his eyes at them. They're together. _I need to stop this_, he thought and was just about to barge between the two when an arm slipped through his. It was Yuri.

" Oppa, we're together for this test, so let's work hard ! " she said with such enthusiasm that the world could've started poppin' rainbows here and there.

Junho smiled uneasily. He had never met this girl before, except during brief moments where they exchanged greetings. He knew deep inside that he should've took the opportunity to get to know her, but his mind was already fixed on doing something else. He would just have to work with her for today.

The second the door shut and everyone was out, Manager Minjae stepped out of his bedroom. He looked about the room curiously - wondering as to where the fourteen kids could've gone.

" Guys ? .. I'm alone. "

**x x x**

The game had started and the six pairs had began scouting the city for someone decent enough to accomplish their goal. Seohyun and Junsu walked together along the streets, their hands still intertwined. It was only a few minutes into the game that they got nervous. _What if Jay got someone already ? Is Junho alright ? Are Nichkhun and Wooyoung messing around ? _These were the thoughts that Junsu kept in mind as he quickened his pace at each step.

" Sunbae, you're going really fast, " a quiet voice told him. Junsu looked back at his partner.

" Heh, sorry. I was just getting nervous, " he held out a hand to her.

She took it gently, " I think they all are. "

The couple walked side by side again. This time, Junsu carefully looked after Seohyun, making sure that he didn't leave her behind or anything. The maknae felt comforted by this. She was trying to hide the smile on her face. She knew it. She knew it. He liked her. She mentally recalled back to last night.

**x x x**

_Seohyun listened in on the argument her three unnies were having. Tiffany had claimed that there were three Hollywood's. Hyoyeon and Sunny both disagreed and politely reminded the Cali-girl that there was only one. The debate had lasted for over an hour now .._

_" I'm telling you, there's more than one Hollywood ! " Tiffany shouted._

_" No, there isn't ~! " responded both SNSD girls._

_Tiffany sighed, " Where is Yuri to back me up in this ? "_

_Just then, the last SNSD member slid through the door. She seemed uneasy and .. shaking ? She shut the door and sat down on a bed - straightening her skirt nervously. Tiffany cocked an eyebrow and motioned for the 2NE1 girls to come out of the bathroom._

_Dara poked her head out of the doorway, a toothbrush in hand and white foam surrounding her mouth, " Is something wrong ? "_

_The six girls inched towards Yuri with curious eyes. Yuri leaned towards them and whispered, " I know a secret .. "_

_" Well, what is it ?! " demanded Sunny, her high-pitched voice nearly shattering everyone's eardrums._

_Yuri looked around the room to make sure that no one was listening (except for the girls of course), then she sat down on the floor and said in a low voice, " I think Junsu-oppa likes Seohyun. "_

_It was complete silence at first before they finally started getting skeptical. " Are you sure ? I don't believe it. Yuri, I think you heard wrong. How did you get that idea in the first place ? You've been watching too much Wild Bunny, haven't you ? " Were few of the sentences that were uttered._

_However, all the SNSD beauty said was, " I heard it straight from his mouth. "_

_" But .. I didn't hear him say anything about that, " Minji said with a puzzled look._

_" No, no, " Yuri continued, " I was going out to the kitchen for a snack - "_

_" Of course, " said the girls in unison._

_" - and I overheard their conversation while I was passing their door. "_

_" Kwon Yuri, you were EAVESDROPPING ?! " Hyoyeon's mouth shaped into an 'O'. Making her face look a little bit like this -- :O_

_" No ~ Nothing like that ~ " everyone stared Yuri down, " Okay, maybe a little bit. "_

_The attention shifted to Seohyun. The matter included her, after all._

_Sunny put a hand on the maknae's shoulder, " How do you feel about this ? "_

_She was silent, but they could all see her flushed cheeks._

_" Ah ! So, you like him back ! " Tiffany said pointing._

_Seohyun waved her hands, " N-no ! "_

_" Seohyun and Junsu, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G ~ " Yuri and Hyoyeon sang._

_" Unnie ~~~ " the child pleaded._

_Dara laughed, " Don't worry, I think it's kinda cute. ^^ "_

_" (sigh) I hate you guys ~~ " replied Seohyun in a defeated voice, " I'm going to bed. "_

_" Aren't you gonna kiss your boyfriend ' goodnight ' ? " Sunny teased._

_Seohyun buried her face in her pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

**x x x**

A smile formed on her lips, _Oppa, I like you, too._

Meanawhile, far behind them were Yuri and Junho. Junho had no intentions of completing the mission. He already had a mission of his own. He gritted his teeth when he saw that the couple were still holding hands. He frowned. Yuri, at his side, looked at him with concern.

" Junho-oppa, are you alright ? "

Junho winced at her voice. He nearly forgot she was there, she didn't make a sound til now, " What ? Oh, yeah. I'm fine .. "

She still pushed him on, distracting him from his focus - Seohyun and Junsu, " Are you sure ? You seem nervous ? And it looks like you're trying to stalk Seohyun or something .. "

" What ? Why would I do that ? " he stammered, trying to finish the conversation quickly. He walked a few steps before he was stopped again.

" Seriously, I think we should get our heads in the game. "

" Yeah, don't worry we will, " he assured her. Junho looked across the street, only to find that the pair were gone. _Damn._

" Oppa .. are you sure you're alright ? "

" Yeah, I'm fine, " he paused and looked at her, " Y' know, you don't have to call me ' oppa .' You ARE older than me, you know that right ? "

Yuri chuckled nervously, " Yeah, but it just felt .. right. "

Junho nodded his head, smiled, and attempted to stalk the JuHyun couple again. Yuri stared at him with sad eyes. She tried to hold back her tears. Did Junho like Seohyun, too ? She thought to herself quietly:

_Why won't you look at me ? .. I love you._


	5. Just to tell you guys

Hey guys, sorry to bum you but, I'm abandoning this fic.  
It's not from the lack of reviews or anything.

It's just...  
I was writing this during the controversy.  
And right in the middle of the fourth chappie,  
the conferences started..  
And Jay got his contract terminated..  
And a bunch of other crap that got me down.

Ever since then, I can't get my head straight writing chapters.  
It's just not that easy anymore.

Maybe, I'll write another fic with 2PM + Jay.  
But I'm not going to finish this one.  
I just don't have any motivation.

So... sorry.

++manducheeks 


End file.
